


Pharrell Knows

by Carolina30363



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, obliviuos Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharrell Knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharrell Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing dragon_rider for her help

Pharrell was a nice guy; a calm, friendly, and gentle guy. Still, Blake detected something strange in his eyes every single time the new coach was looking at him and Pharrell seemed to like looking at Blake a lot.

When he tried to win a contestant, Pharrell was watching him.

When he talked to Christina, Blake could spot the small guy twisting his neck just to see him better.

And, above all, every single time the country artist interacted with Adam he felt Pharrell's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

One day Adam was setting on Blake's lap and Blake was hugging him from behind, breathing deeply into Adam's neck and was wondering if the rock star was wearing a new cologne or if the delicious scent was purely Levine's skin when he noticed Pharrell looking at them, smiling.

Blake wanted to ask Adam if he noticed Pharrell to, but in that very moment the lithe man started to hum and Blake found himself distracted by one of the purest voice he’d ever heard; he forgot about the man with the big hat and kept hugging his best friend, content.

Another time, Blake was looking at Adam rehearsing a song with a team member and he was smiling softly without realizing it when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

It was Pharrell, again.

"What's up, man?" Blake tried to act cool even though his heart was still beating three times faster than usual.  
"Nothing, man, I see you are enjoying yourself," Pharrel smiled that serene, wise smile that Blake was starting to hate.  
"What do you mean?"

But the small man was already gone and Blake turned around and saw Adam hugging tightly his team member.

Pharrell was wrong; Blake was not enjoying himself, not anymore, and he needed a drink badly.

The third time happened when Blake had just laughed aloud at a lame joke Adam made and he really didn't understand the reason because he was almost bent in two, but he loved when Adam was so proud of himself for making Blake laugh, and so Blake did laugh loudly, even if the joke wasn’t funny at all.

A voice behind his back said, "You haven't realized yet, have you?"

Pharrell, again.

"What?" Blake asked, quite rudely.  
"Sorry," he added after a second, ashamed by his own outburst.

Pharrell, damn him, smiled once more and patted Blake's shoulder lightly, "You’re almost there, man, almost there," Pharrell added and went away, leaving Blake open-mouthed and wondering why the nice guy was pestering him and what the hell he meant with all that cryptic stuff he was throwing at him.

Blake hated, hated, hated, hated not knowing what Pharrel meant, he hated it.  
Fiercely.

The day before the final of The Voice Blake felt nauseous; after tomorrow he wouldn't be able to see Adam for months, and the very thought was unacceptable, totally and absolutely unacceptable. 

He couldn't stay put; he kept walking in his trailer, trying to understand what had changed, why that year he couldn't bear not seeing Adam for a long time.

What was happening? Why did he need Adam, his voice, his smile, his laugh, his warmth?

Blake looked outside the window and spotted Pharrell sitting on a couch in the common area and reading. As if sensing Blake watching him Pharrell turned around, looked at Blake and nodded, once, before coming back to his book, smiling.

And Blake, in that moment, realized. He realized what Pharrell had meant, what he had tried to make him understand.

Blake knew for a fact then that he was totally, madly, head over heels in love with Adam Levine and that he had to tell him; he had to try and win him, because he couldn't live one more day without Adam in his arms.

Blake ran smiling like an idiot toward Adam's trailer and if he heard a voice behind his back, murmuring, "Go get him, tiger!" he totally ignored it.

Much later, still inside Adam after the most powerful and breathtaking orgasm he had ever experienced, he looked into his lover's eyes. And yes, Adam loved him back. 

Blake felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

"Love you so much," Blake said, for the hundredth time that evening,  
"Love you too, dickhead, I thought you'd never realize I was crazy for you. But oh my god you running here, grabbing me and throwing me to the bed to have your wicked way with me while declaring, yelling quite loudly I have to remark, your undying love for me, was the craziest thing you've ever done, man!"  
"You loved it," Blake smirked, pulling out slowly, hating to be apart from Adam and the tiny wince of the rock star, surely sore, after their quite vigorous first time.  
"Every second of it, cowboy, every second of it.”

Suddenly Blake got up and ran to the window of Adam's trailer where they had just declared their mutual love, kissed for the first time and had the most amazing sex a person could desire. 

He remembered, for the first time in hours, about Pharrell. Surely the man had to be standing somewhere out there, waiting for Blake to rub it in his face with his smile that he’d known about Blake's feelings before Blake himself. He couldn't spot him, but he had to be there.

"Blake," Adam called from the bed.  
"Just a second, Adam," Blake said unashamedly naked by the window, browsing the empty common area outside the trailer.  
"Big Country," the lithe man tried again.  
" Wait a minute, Adam."  
"Are you sure?" Adam answered, moaning.

Blake turned around and saw Adam, caressing himself slowly, arching his back like an offer to Blake.

"You seemed busy, cowboy, I thought I'd start round two alone."

Jumping to the bed, Blake replaced Adam's hand with his own, and once again he totally forgot about Pharrell. He kissed Adam’s chest slowly, in a tortuous path towards the rock star's cock.

…

In another trailer Pharrell, smiling widely, collected his win from Christina.

"Told you, woman, told you. He just needed a little nudge, a tiny little nudge."


End file.
